1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a print content transmission device which transmits, to a print device, print content including image data generated and compressed based on images photographed by an electronic image device and the like such as a digital still camera. The present invention also relates to a print device and the like which receive and properly rasterize the print content, and then output the print content including the images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital still cameras (also called “electronic still cameras”) have been widely used. Digital still cameras, as described above, (i) photoelectrically convert, into an electric signal, an object image-formed by an optical lens, (ii) generate image data compressed using Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) method and the like based on the electric signal, and (iii) record the generated image data into card media such as a PC card and a SD card, or recording media such as a built-in fixed memory. Also, there is a printer which prints images onto paper media and the like, using the image data generated by the above mentioned digital still camera and the like.
Header information based on an Exchangeable Image File Format (Exif) standard is usually assigned to the image data generated, using JPEG method and the like, by a conventional general digital still camera and the like. In the header information, a type of the digital still camera used for generating the image data, photographic conditions when photographing, and the like are described.
Also, in many cases, thumbnail images which have less resolution than main images are simultaneously generated and held.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent application No. 2000-267829 suggests a system that enables selecting which resolution of the images should be used for printing in the case where the above mentioned images having a plurality of resolutions are held. In the above mentioned system, when printing image data of JPEG format made up of main images and small thumbnail images, it can be directed to form print image data using the thumbnail images. Therefore, the main images, which have high resolution (that is, large size), are not unnecessarily handled. Thus, memory efficiency is improved, and time required for printing can be shortened.
In addition, the above mentioned system has a structure in which (i) certain print image data is stored per different resolution, and (ii) print image data having a resolution that corresponds to a print quality specified in a Personal Computer (PC) is selected, adjusted to a predetermined format, and outputted to a print device, in a case where there is the above mentioned print image data in the document which is directed to be printed by the above mentioned application program.
However, in the system disclosed in the above mentioned Japanese Laid-Open Patent application No. 2000-267829, it is the device driver in the PC that generates print image data, and it is the device driver in the same PC to which the user or application notifies “use of thumbnail image”. Thus, as long as a command for notifying the “use of thumbnail image” is interpreted by the device driver, the class of commands can be specified uniquely by each manufacturer. Generally, according to this concept, it is not considered that there is a case where the above mentioned command is transmitted to a device driver of another manufacturer.
However, in a case of a print system made up of a Set Top Box (STB) and a printer, it is difficult to employ a method used on PC to install a device driver for each printer type on the STB side. That is because unlike the PC in which an Operating System (OS) of de facto standard is installed, each type of STB has a different type of OS. And, it is very complex to develop a device driver of a printer according to the above mentioned OS.
In such case as described above, it is necessary to exchange a command notifying the “use of thumbnail image” between the STB and an external device such as a printer. However, in the case where the command is uniquely defined, when an external device and the like of another manufacturer, which cannot understand the unique command, receive the unique command, an abnormal operation might be caused. In order to prevent such abnormal operation, it is necessary to standardize the command specification between manufacturers. It is time-consuming to standardize the command between the manufacturers, and the command that can be standardized tends to be limited within the range that can be allowed by each manufacturer.
An object of the present invention, in view of the above mentioned problems, is to provide a print system, a print device and the like in which a print content transmission device can direct a print device to use thumbnail images without requiring a standardized command indicating the use of thumbnail image and without causing an abnormal operation.